Lady Lu
Lu Lingqi (in Chinese: 呂玲綺), also known as Lady Lu (in Chinese: 呂氏), is a minor protagonist in the classic Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and it multiple adaptations. She is the daughter of Lu Bu. History When Lu Bu intended takes his daughter to marry the son of Yuan Shu, but under the persuasion of Chen Yu, he blocked the alliance of Lu Yuan. After Lu Bu took his daughter back, he accepted the position of the left general of the Xuchang court. Later that year, when Cao Cao surrounded Xiapi, Lu Bu rescued Yuan Shu from the armies and promised Lady Lu as Yuan Shu's daughter-in-law. However, Lu Bu has took Lady Lu on her back and wanted to break through, but she was forced back by the arrow rain of Cao Cao's defense line. There is no record after that. Other media In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors video game series, she is given the fictional name called Lu Lingqi. Lu Lingqi is the daughter of Lu Bu and his first wife Lady Yan who while originally offered for a political marriage with Yuan Shu's son, until that plan fell through. After her father's death, that her fate is unknown. She is one of the playable characters in the Knights of Valour series. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Lu Lingqi was driven away by Li Jue and Guo Si in the capital and accepted to keep her father safe without being hindered. During the Battle of Xiapi, Cao Cao and Liu Bei were about to lead the troops to resist Lu Bu, thus she had to listening to others and not be harmed. Until the end, Lu Bu was officially defeated and Lu Lingqi could only survive this fight. Lu Lingqi endured this weakness and would steal her father's Red Here at once, Guan Yinping decided to go after her with her other friends. However, Lu Lingqi eventually gave back the Red Here to them when she quickly withdraw. Lu Lingqi salute Zhang Liao while she fighting with her enemy, the two murmured incessantly upon they are used the operandi to ruin Cao Cao's forces to avenge Lu Bu's death. During this time to practice the halberd of her deceased father, Lu Lingqi was to be present at Xuchang in growth as soon after Lu Bu killed in battle. She is indeed commemorating her father's legendary life, which is no longer training and strengthening her compassion with Lu Bu. Personality Lu Lingqi is a courageous woman who shares her father's love for battle. However, she has fears being left alone due to being left behind during her father's flight from the capital. While Lu Lingqi was seems to share a one-sided rivalry with Guan Yinping and often fights to prove not only having the superior training but also the superior father. Gallery Images Lulingqi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Lulingqi-rotkxii.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait. Lü Lingqi (domestic) - RTKXIII PUK.jpg|Civilian portrait. Lu Lingqi ST Collaboration (ROTK13PUK DLC).png|Sangokushi Taisen collaboration portrait. Lu Lingqi (ROTKL).png|Sangokushi Legion portrait. Lu Lingqi (ROTKH).png|Sangokushi Heroes portrait. Lu lingqi dt2.jpg|Dynasty Tactics 2 wallpaper. Lu_Lingqi_(ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Lulingqi-dw8.jpg|Lu Lingqi in Dynasty Warriors 8. Lu Lingqi (DWB).png|Shin Sangoku Musou Blast artwork. Lu_Lingqi_-_15th_Anniversary_Artwork.jpg|Lu Lingqi's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Lu Lingqi (DW9).png|Lu Lingqi in Dynasty Warriors 9. Lu Lingqi Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Lu Lingqi's civilian clothes. Lu Lingqi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Warriors Orochi 4 Season Pass costume. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 Lu Lingqi Ending|Lu Lingqi's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *Before her first appearance in Dynasty Warriors games, Lu Lingqi is mentioned to be leaving in a carriage at Xiapi during the fourth installment. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Falsely Accused Category:Dreaded Category:Strong-Willed Category:Amazons Category:Lethal Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:Protectors Category:Defectors Category:Traitor Category:Inconclusive Category:Heroic Liars Category:Teenagers Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Love Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Nemesis Category:Merciful Category:Famous Category:Provoker Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Obsessed Category:Poor Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:Manga Heroes Category:Military Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mastermind Category:Bond Protector Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sophisticated Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Sidekicks Category:Outright Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Feminists Category:Optimists Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Unwanted Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Misguided